


Губы со вкусом крови и виски

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, reda_79



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reda_79/pseuds/reda_79
Summary: Возможность находиться на солнце не единственный дар, который достался Саймону после укуса Джейса





	Губы со вкусом крови и виски

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213642829.htm
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Вампиры не потеют... Как же!  
Просто они не шляются по городу в жаркий июльский полдень, разыскивая тупых охотников.

Саймон ощущал, как бегут вдоль позвоночника тягучие капли пота — хорошо хоть не кровавого, как в некоторых фильмах. Воздух без единого порыва ветра словно застыл, превратился в патоку. Передернув лопатками, Саймон с ненавистью глянул вверх. В ослепительно лазурном небе не было ни облачка, ни тени, только яркий, почти белый диск солнца.

Где-то звякнул колокольчик. Под ребрами стало больно, будто кто-то сжал в кулак мертвое сердце — раз и его потянуло на звук. Нет, не на звук. На то, что было за дверью. Кровь. Гребаная кровь Джейса Вейланда. Как вообще в этом напыщенном самодовольном болване могла течь ангельская кровь? Всего несколько капель изменили Саймона бесповоротно. Но возможность находиться на солнце не единственный дар, который ему достался. Теперь он мог найти Джейса где угодно и когда угодно... Счастливчик.

Фыркнув, Саймон пошел на зов, стараясь не сорваться на бег. Благо идти оказалось недалеко.  
Открыв дверь, Саймон блаженно выдохнул — и вовсе не из-за близости желанной крови. Кондиционеры работали на славу. В сравнении с адским пеклом на улице здесь царил настоящий рай. Живительная прохлада мигом остудила его разгоряченное тело.

Даже в полдень Джейс умудрился найти работающий бар и сейчас нажирался… Саймон не смог определить сразу, чем именно: слишком многими запахами пропитался здешний воздух. Преобладающее в обстановке дерево вбирало и хранило в себе сотни и тысячи сочетаний — с одной стороны ощутимо несло пивом и лаймом с едва заметным привкусом текилы, с другой веяло приторно сладкими и грубоватыми фруктовыми отдушками и пряностью трав; с третьей разило спиртом, с четвертой — чем-то непонятным... мерзким. Саймон поморщился.

Джейс сидел к нему полубоком, опираясь левым локтем о стойку. Колокольчик на дверях он проигнорировал — значит, уже набрался или притворялся. Саймон не был уверен, какой именно вариант устроил бы его больше.  
Напротив Вейланда расположилась длинноволосая девица — рыжая. Саймон мог бы спутать ее с Клэри, если бы плохо знал настоящую. Но, к сожалению, знал слишком хорошо.  
В горле запершило, как если бы кто-то проехался по гортани наждаком и сбрызнул сверху лимонным соком.

Клэри так и не простила Джейсу то, что он не открыл ей правды...  
Хотя сама лгала Саймону. Может быть, именно поэтому. Цепляясь за него, Клэри утверждала, что любит.  
Как вампир Саймон чувствовал чужую ложь, но искренность ее желания быть с ним сбивала с толку, и он слишком поздно понял, что так она надеялась забыть Джейса. А потом нужда забывать отпала и... все закончилось. Для Саймона. Для них. И, что странно, для Джейса.  
Саймон не понимал, почему Вейланд ведет себя как козел вместо того, чтобы пытаться вернуть расположение Клэри.

Между тем в руках Джейса появился новый стакан, наполненный на два пальца. Качнув его, так что кубики льда звонко стукнулись о стекло, он сделал щедрый глоток, выгнув шею; из-за чего руна чуть изменила рисунок и будто сдавила кадык. Саймон замер и задрожал, как натянутая струна. Джейс слизнул с губ янтарную каплю, и Саймон, непроизвольно отзеркалив его движение, почувствовал вкус. Виски.

— Поцелуешь меня?

Саймон скорее угадал, чем услышал вопрос Джейса, толком не сообразив ни его значения, ни к кому он обращен. В тот момент его больше волновало, будут ли эти пухлые, почти малиновые от частого прикусывания губы такими же сочными на вкус, и как сильно нужно будет надавить на тонкую кожицу, чтобы выступила кровь, и будет ли та пьянить, как виски...

— Конечно, милый, — мурлыкнула девица, склоняясь к Джейсу и закрывая обзор копной рыжих кудрей.

Саймон вздохнул то ли от облегчения, то ли от досады. Но Джейс почти сразу отвел ее волосы в сторону, и Саймону предстал весь процесс — с вылизыванием, покусыванием и засовыванием языков в глотки друг друга.

Хотел бы Саймон отвести взгляд, но не мог. В горле снова пересохло, в висках стучало, во рту появился медный привкус. Это он ранил сам себя, выпустив клыки.

— Насмотрелся? — Джейс повернул голову, уставившись прямо на Саймона. При здешнем освещении его разноцветные глаза казались еще ярче и контрастнее. Каре-голубая радужка выглядела совсем темной — черной, притягивающей, тогда как чисто голубая будто высветилась — заледенела, пугая.

— Что ты творишь, Джейс? Тебя все ищут, а ты...

— Я? Что я? Конклав теперь будет диктовать мне, кого трахать?

— При чем здесь Конклав?

— Не Конклав? Тогда... Мариз? Нет, Мариз не послала бы тебя. Алек, да? Или Магнус? Переживает, что Алек побежит за мной? Или... Клэри, — ее имя вырвалось у Джейса сквозь зубы, нехотя, с усилием.

Саймон сорвался с места и в мгновение ока оказался рядом, не заметив даже, что оттолкнул рыжую, встал между ними.

— Ммм, даже так? — непонятно хмыкнул Джейс, облизываясь и глядя куда-то вниз... А потом рот Саймона накрыли мягкие, чуть влажные, пахнущие виски и ангельской кровью — Джейсом — губы.

Рыжая что-то лепетала, но ни Саймон, ни Джейс ее больше не слышали. Все внешние звуки схлопнулись и затихли. Остался только шум в ушах и грохот бегущей по венам крови, связывающей и обещающей. Мучающий Саймона голод отступил, сменившись голодом иного рода — еще более жадного, но совсем не смертоносного. Взаимного.

Утолять его пришлось немедленно. Саймон даже не понял, как они добрались до подсобки.

Кто из них сообразил убраться с чужих глаз и как они нашли этот темный закуток?

Воняло хлоркой, пылью и виски. Последним сильнее всего. Его терпкая горечь осела на языке Джейса, пропитала его губы, смешалась с кровью.

Кровь?

Саймон с трудом оторвался от жадного рта и наткнулся на расфокусированный взгляд Джейса. Кажется, опьяневшего еще сильнее. Его исцелованные губы налились сочным рубином, в центре нижней набухла маленькая капля. Похоже, нежная кожа просто не вынесла напора и лопнула. Саймон вздохнул с облегчением и удивленно охнул, когда Джейс дернул его на себя, вновь вовлекая в поцелуй. Еще более настойчивый.

Саймона сразу же повело — от Джейса и ангельской крови, от желания и немного от страха. Он абсолютно не представлял, что нужно делать дальше.

Джейс, судя по всему, собирался пойти до конца. Саймон не знал, как его остановить. Не хотел. Даже если потом будет жалеть. А он не будет.  
Все оказалось просто. Звякнула пряжка ремня, вжикнула молния, и горячая ладонь коснулась его члена сквозь белье. Саймон задрожал и ткнулся лбом в ключицу Джейса, ощущая биение его сердца. Одуряющий запах защекотал ноздри. Вылезшие клыки царапнули кожу. Саймон лизнул ароматное местечко. Джейс сладко застонал, и Саймон испугался, что кончит.

— Я активировал руну выносливости, — хрипло шепнул Джейс.

Саймон непонимающе уставился в потемневшие от похоти глаза, как-то растерянно жалея, что за зрачком стала почти незаметна гетерохромия, не понимая еще, что именно ему предложили.

— Не тупи, Льюис. Я ведь могу и передумать.

Передумать Саймон ему не дал. Избавив его от одежды с вампирской скоростью и развернув лицом в стену, вжался пахом в подтянутый зад.

Господи! Ангелы, демоны и всеблагой двор!

Саймон толкнулся в жаркую тесноту — неумело, слишком сильно, глубоко. И воспламенился. Не по-настоящему, конечно. Но именно на это и было похоже, если можно гореть от удовольствия. Все его мертвое тело будто налилось чем-то непостижимым, бурным, ярким, живым.

Джейс забился под ним. А потом все утонуло в наслаждении.

— Имей в виду, — дернув шеей, обернулся тот, натягивая штаны. «Это было в последний раз» – вместо него закончил про себя Саймон. — В твой лодочный сарай я таскаться не буду, — удивил его Джейс, толкнул плечом и вышел, оставляя переваривать произошедшее.


End file.
